


做好準備

by small sticker (tifho)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: First Dates, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, M/M, New Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifho/pseuds/small%20sticker
Summary: 雖然自索契開始，哈比已經強迫自己要準時，但有時候習慣真的有些難改...但估不到差點出大事了。。。





	做好準備

3:00 pm  
結弦剛到Cafe找了一個安靜又不太顯眼的位置，準備今天的大事。5年了，終於鼓起勇氣去做一件沒有勝算的事。先看一看CAFE的環境，沒有太多人，似乎連Fans也沒有，非常好。再看一看，後門是否在附近，好方便即時逃走。再叫了一杯冰可樂，讓自己冷靜。紙巾，回程票已經準備好。最後，再做好思想上的準備。「不用怕，失敗也不用怕，記得不要哭，要保持微笑。」

3:15 pm  
結弦在腦內再一次模擬了最好和最差的情況後，緊張又期待地等待最終的結果。

3:45 pm  
結弦再一次望手錶，他知道哈比自索契後開始戒掉遲到的習慣，但有時候仍然會遲到。45分鐘不算遲。

4:15 pm  
冰可樂已經喝了大半，也不再冰，但仍然未見哈比的身影。結弦在想哈比是塞在路上或是還未起床?

4:45 pm  
結弦急忙地拿出紙巾把台上的水灘抹掉，原來杯面的水珠已經形成水灘了，再不抹掉會氾濫的。還沒到? 要不要用imessage 提醒一下他呢? 結弦糾結了一下，還是拿出iTouch來。

5:15 pm  
第二杯的可樂已經喝了一半，但仍然沒見到主角。結弦突然想起自己有一天教哈比把訊息已看功能關了，所以根本不知道他有沒有看到訊息。其實。。他是忘記了或是他根本不想出現呢?結弦看著cafe 大家雙雙對對，只有自己一個人，說不出的怪異。

5:45 pm  
幸好是在CAFE，大家不會奇怪為什麼他一個人在這裡，不然他已經羞死了。已經差不多3小時，哈比還是沒出現，結弦已經不抱希望，但或者哈比已經在路上，差不多到呢？「已經等了2.5小時，差不了15分鐘，加油！」

6:00 pm  
第二杯可樂已經見底，期待的人仍然沒現身，結弦嘆了一口氣，把耳機帶上，背起包包，環顧cafe 四周後，跑出cafe。「再見。。。」

門鐘響起了，Nobu 即時跑去開門，看到結弦一臉笑容，Nobu 有些不安。結弦沒有理會Nobu 直接走向房中，拋下包包，脫了鞋，把自己拋到king size 的大床中。

Nobu 看著結弦一氣呵成的動作，他知道壞事了。慢慢走向床邊坐下，結弦好像感覺到旁邊有人，把埋在床的頭抬起望向nubo 說「不如你要我吧」

結弦看著Nobu 由一臉茫然到驚恐，覺得比看變臉更精彩「有必要這麼驚嚇嗎？」

「哈比拒絕你？」聽到結弦的揶揄，Nobu 瞬間清醒了，自己來加拿大是為了幫結弦壯膽的。

看到Nobu 關心的神情，結弦終於感覺到一絲暖意，還是親友最好呢。

「究竟發生什麼事？3小時，我以為已經成功了。不是嗎？」看著結弦那一臉溫柔的笑意，Nobu 覺得更鬼異。

想起3小時的等侍，結弦心沉了下來。

「Nobu , 你知道嗎，我把紙巾全都用了，原來加拿大的暖氣真的很熱，冰可樂很快冒出水珠形成水灘，然後杯子會因水灘而飄走的，很趣怪。後門也用了，原來真的很快到地鐵站，我差點連回程票趕不及拿出來。原來在cafe, 一個人也不覺得奇怪的。大家都不會理會你做什麼，也沒人認出我，也沒人來搭訕。所以我都說我不那麼受歡迎的。」

看著結弦一邊說一邊笑，但笑容越來越難看，Nobu 知道出事了「一個人？為什麼一個人？哈比呢？」

聽到哈比這個名字，結弦的笑容僵了，定眼看著Nobu，然後展現出柔情似水的笑容，輕輕地說 「哈比真的很溫柔，為了不讓我難堪和尷尬，他寧願不出現，這樣就不用當面拒絕我。他真的很溫柔呢，對吧。。。。我。算。告。白。失。敗。嗎？」

完全是意想不到的結果，Nobu 看著結弦在眼框中一顆一顆掉下來的眼淚，也不知道應該說什麼。

「所以預演多少次也沒用，因為神明根本不會讓它發生」

「不是沒勝算，是連開始也沒門，他喜歡是女孩子，我不應該妄想的」

「不來也是好事，起碼我還可以當他師弟。不然，說了連師弟也當不成」

「你說他是不是已經討厭我，所以才不出現？」

「你說我是不是太白痴，明知他不喜歡我，我卻仍然喜歡他。」

「不喜歡我就直說啊，為什麼不出現呢？我會接受現實啊，就好像世錦，他贏了我，我雖然不甘心但我真的為他高興呢」

「Nobu , 哈比真的很厲害，可以贏了我兩次呢，果然是我看上的。但是不是因為我輸了，所以他不喜歡我？」

看著結弦一邊哭一邊自怨自艾，Nobu 發誓下次見到哈比二話不說要揍打一頓。

這個下次，來得有點快。結弦的iTouch 突然亮起來，Nobu 看了一下已經哭得太累而睡著的結弦，他拿起itouch 看一下。

「Yuzuru, 我遲到了，對不起。我剛到cafe 看不到你，你在那？回家了嗎？安全嗎？」哈比 6:45pm

Nobu 忍不住反了白眼，現在才出現?

「對不起，Yuzuru，你在那? 由美媽媽說你沒回家，已經很晚了，你在那裡?」6:48 pm

「晚? 剛剛入夜也算是晚? 」Nobu 再一次白眼。看著眼旁通紅了的結弦，Nobu嘆了一口氣，找出自已的電話 「哈比，柚子在我這裡。你現在來XXX酒店0927房吧。1小時內，如果你不出現，你以後也不要見他了。」

「Nobu kun，你來了加拿大?! 太好了，先幫我安撫Yuzuru，我立即趕來。」

總算知道Yuzuru下落的哈比鬆了一口氣。加拿大雖然很安全，但一個外表無邪的亞洲小男孩在街上一個人遊蕩太顯眼了，這也是他抗拒聽從Brain的提議，希望他帶Yuzuru上街吃喝玩樂的理由。那些色瞇瞇、好奇、兩眼發直的眼神，哈比想一想也覺得心寒，所以不帶上他玩是對的。但當他在夢中醒來時，發現自己把Yuzuru一個人留在街上3小時，他有點慌了。他想像不到一隻小小的白兔被人遺留在街上時那種徬徨、害怕和失落感。而且，這個禍還他闖出來，太可惡!

終於趕到XXX酒店大堂，在等待電梯時哈比在想怎樣和Yuzuru 解釋，但還未想到人已經在房門前。

感覺房間很安靜，沒有一點聲音，哈比不敢按門鈴。拿出手機發了個訊息給Nobu 開門。

看到Nobu 一臉怨恨的目光，哈比知道這次比把Brian 氣瘋更嚴重。

哈比慢慢走到床邊，看到床上的結弦抱著Pooh San 睡得很熟，果然眼睛一隻還睜著，慢慢跪下來更看到眼旁四周卻有淡淡的紅，顯然之前哭得很慘。哈比覺得有點心痛，更加覺得自己犯下滔天大罪。

結弦感覺有人在看著他，好像不停在叫他，但他卻看不到人影。「你是不是哈比啊？」結弦在問，但那人沒有回應。結弦覺得自己很傻，因為哈比從來沒有出現過不論在夢中或是現實。但那人的背影和感覺真的很像哈比，結弦不斷環顧四周希望可以找出那人身在何地，最後他聽到前方一點聲音。

「你究竟昨天多晚睡啊？」

「我昨天很早就睡了，只是睡不著」

「所以你下午睡懶覺？」

「不是，我一早已經準備好，但趁有時間所以去打遊戲，誰知道，打得太累睡了」

「那你有渴睡症嗎？可以睡了3小時也不醒」

「沒有呢。我也不知道為什麼。我知錯了，原諒我一次？」

「怎樣原諒你啊？你知不知道柚子哭得有多慘。你知不知道柚子鼓氣多大的勇氣才主動約你」

「我知道，我一直也在期待啊。你知不知道他找我時，我有多高興，多興奮。我差點想在ins 寫i have a date with Yuzuru!」

結弦一直朝向聲音向前走，光線也越來越強烈，聲音也續漸大起來。結弦用手遮住隻眼擋著強光，慢慢睜開雙眼望向前方。

結弦睜開雙眼看見哈比跪在床邊，握著自己的手一邊和坐在前方的說話。

「哈比？」

「Yuzuru，你醒了！」哈比終於在個小時後等到結弦起床。

「你為什麼跪在床邊？」

「是我讓他跪。他活該跪的。竟然睡懶覺，遲到3小時。」Nobu 看到結弦一臉心痛的表情，果然手指向外彎的。

「你讓他跪了多久？他還要比賽的！這對雙腳負擔有多重？」結弦急忙起來想把哈比拉起，然而力氣比人差。

「你還真的偏心呢。他害你一個人在cafe 等了3小時，這賬還算不算？而且，你知不知道，他其實一早已經知道你喜歡他呢」

結弦聽到Nobu 這話一臉驚訝地望著哈比，任誰也能讀出結弦正在問「你知道？」

「他早就知道啦。最過份是，他一直在等你先開口呢」剛聽到哈比解釋時，Nobu 差點噴出一口老血。究竟是西班牙人太有魅力，或是這位西班牙選手神經太大條呢？

結弦聽到後抽了一口氣，死死的盯著哈比，哈比趕緊解釋「Yuzuru, 你聽我說，事實不是Nobu 說那樣的。我是知道你對我有好感，但我也知道你一心花滑，所以你不開口我也扮不知情。而且，之前的戀情都是別人先開口表白，所以我沒想太多。就是這樣，我不是有意讓你難過的。我發誓！」

聽哈比解釋完後，結弦仍然盯著哈比死死的問「你何時知道我喜歡你？」

哈比吞一吞口水說「15WC」

Nobu 聽到頭皮發麻，而結弦卻柔和地笑，然而笑意卻沒到眼內「そうですね！這一年你就一直等我向你表白，真的辛苦你了」

感覺到結弦怒氣的哈比半趴在床，一臉討好地說「沒事沒事，等自己喜歡的人是應該的」

「你喜歡的人？」結弦笑得更柔情。

沒等結弦說完，哈比直接爬上床上，面對面結弦說「當然是我可愛，無敵，金牌小師弟。不然為什麼我會陪你到法國比賽？」

聽到哈比說喜歡自己，結弦笑得燦爛更撫摸著哈比的臉「原來你在2013年已經喜歡我，又在2015年知道我喜歡你，你從來不打算向我告白，卻要等我向你告白？」

「痛痛痛。。我不是這個意思，Yuzuru。」原來結弦越說越氣，雙手由撫摸換成揪著哈比臉頰。

「不是這個意思？是什麼意思？好樣的哈比，看我像個白痴的隱瞞自己的心情，怕你知道，是不是很好玩，很精彩呢？」

哈比還在嗷嗷地叫疼。

結弦哼道「疼？活該你疼，我鼓起勇氣找你，你卻遲到。你有沒有想過那3小時我怎樣過，心有怎樣痛？」

哈比的臉頰越揪越長，哭喪著臉說「知道，當然知道。是我不對，我不應該遲到。我也很害怕，怕有壞人找上你呢」

結弦又哼了一聲，終於放開哈比的臉頰。哈比趕緊一邊呵護著自己的臉頰一邊想將來自己千萬不能惹Yuzuru 生氣，原來乖乖的小師弟是不好惹的。

哈比揉著臉，可憐兮兮地問「Yuzuru, 你真的很生氣嗎？原諒我這次，下次我不敢了。」

結弦冷著臉道「哈維爾·費南迪斯，你還想有下次？你想誰和你告白？我告訴你，由這一刻開始你是我的，你讓誰踫你一根頭髮，我以後就不理你！」

哈比第一次聽到結弦發音無誤地叫他全名，差點被空氣嗆到，無辜地問道「為什麼是懲罰我而不是那人？不公平啊」

結弦卻無視哈比那裝可憐的樣子繼續道「不要以為我原諒你。既然你不習慣向別人告白，那現在給你機會試試。你喜歡我對吧！那由今天開始，麻煩你在這一年內，每天向我告白一次，讓我接受你的告白。」

哈比本來已經很大的眼睛因結弦所提出的懲罰瞪的更大。

Nobu 被他們倆嚇壞了，愣了半天，最後看著哈比賴皮地趴上柚子身上以求減刑，柚子卻一臉厭棄卻又掩蓋不了高興的樣子，歎了一聲「我應該在床下，不應該在這裡。哈比，結弦一直都是糾S, 就是在你前面才成軟萌。現在把他氣瘋，你只能自求多福了。」

完

p.s.  
Nobu : 柚子你是早稻田大學生，數理好，來算一算

柚子：算什麼？

Nobu : 2013 年法國盃開始哈比喜歡你，2015年GPF你確定自己真的喜歡上哈比，然後2015年WC 哈比知道你喜歡自己。最後2016WC 你們收成正果。但你覺不覺有點順利？  


柚子回想2013年開始，到索契奧運，再到中國盃受傷，到後來GPF, 哈比都有意無意地伴在身邊，又會在訓練艱難時變花樣逗自己開心，讓他覺得哈比又溫柔又窩心，自己在哈比心中更是特別存在的小師弟，最後淪陷了。這不就是平時看日劇的套路嗎？

看著柚子由一臉懵懂到一臉糾S 的表情，Nobu 覺得自己把哈比賣了。「すみません，Javi kun」

在麥當勞買外賣的哈比，突然感覺背後有一陣寒意，但明明加拿大的暖氣很強的。

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝你的忍耐把一篇沒有內容，文筆又差的文看完，謝謝!  
> 寫這文的原因是因為在深夜聽了何韻詩的「做好準備」，如果有機會可以去聽一下啊~  
> Youtube: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eW4u_Xnymhw>


End file.
